


The Last Kiss

by Badassbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Sad, Sonflic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassbitch/pseuds/Badassbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SONGFLIC: The Last Kiss by Pearl Jam</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song its a sad song. So sad.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

You and Dean we're driving in his father's impala. He was driving you home from a date while sammy stayed at your place with your sister "studying" math or something. "Dean, slow down we're not in any hurry." He smiled "Babe are you scared?" He smirks "No!" He sped up "YES Dean slow down!" He was about to reply when you yelled "DEAN LOOK OUT" there was a stalled car a few yards away and dean swerved to the right. All he heard was the tires the glass brake and a scream before he completely passed out.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

When he woke up there we're people all around him and he called out for you. He got up feeling blood running through down his face but through the red streaks he saw you on the floor. He ran over to you. "(Y/N)..." he said and lifted your head carefully. 

You looked up "Hold me Dean just a little while." You knew your time was up and we're ready to greet death. "(Y/N) stay with me" He was crying "please" He kisses you with all love he can put into that one kiss, you smile.

When he pulled away he sees the light fade from your eyes.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

Dean shot up out of bed. He whispered your name. Its been 3 years and there isn't a day that goes by where he doesn't blame himself. He wiped the tears off his face before he went back to bed.


End file.
